Sedgar
Sedgar (ザガロ, Zagaro) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and their remakes. He is a member of the Aurelian Knights serving under Prince Hardin, along with Wolf, Roshea and Vyland. Following the first war, he became second-in-command of the newly founded 'Wolfguard', as said in his ending in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. In Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, he ambushed Marth along with his companions, believing Hardin's fallacious words and thus thinking that Marth had grown power-hungry. Depending on the player's actions, he is either killed in the battle or ordered to pull back by the King of Aurelis, Hardin's brother. Whether or not he survives, he is never mentioned again (just like Galle in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade). It is revealed in a short conversation before the same battle that the four Aurelian Knights were originally plain dwellers whom Hardin freed from slavery. In the remake he can be recruited by talking to him with Vyland and decides to join to atone for turning a blind eye to how Hardin changed. Due to Wolf's suicidal depression, in his ending he takes over Wolfguard with the intent of continuing Hardin's ideals. Personality Like most of the characters in the game, his personality is never explored. However, it is implied that he is very loyal to Hardin. In the only personalized dialogue he is allowed in Book 2, he seems to resent Marth under the assumption that the young Altean king has grown corrupt, while in truth, it is ironically Hardin who has due to Gharnef's Darksphere. In the remake, Sedgar can be persuaded to join Marth's side while upset over the loss of Hardin, he ultimately decides to continues Hardin's work. Sedgar is shown to have a very organized personality, and to be the oldest member of the Wolfguard. Sedgar and Wolf have a strong friendship, with Wolf describing Sedgar as his assistant on the battlefield. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Recruitment Joins automatically in Chapter 5: Champions of Aurelis. Base Stats | Horseman |1 |16 |4 |3 |7 |2 |3 |4 |0 |9 |Bow |Steel Bow |} Growth Rates |90% |30% |20% |10% |10% |30% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment Joins automatically in Chapter 4. Base Stats | Horseman |1 |20 |6 |6 |6 |2 |3 |6 |0 |9 |Bow | Iron Bow |} Growth Rates |90% |30% |20% |10% |10% |30% |20% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment Joins automatically in Chapter 5: Champions of Aurelis. Base Stats | Horseman |1 |20 |6 |1 |6 |7 |2 |6 |2 |9 |Sword - E Bow - D | Steel Bow |} Growth Rates |160% |80% |0% |95% |85% |30% |85% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats | Horseman |10 |35 |13 |1 |16 |14 |8 |13 |3 |9 | Sword - D Bow - B | Silver Bow |} Growth Rates |90% |60% |0% |65% |70% |40% |45% |0% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Vyland *Roshea *Wolf Supported by *The Avatar *Vyland *Roshea *Wolf Overall It should be noted that Sedgar's growth rates, like Wolf's, have been improved significantly in Shadow Dragon, allowing him to surpass other pre-promoted units despite his low base stats. This allows him to catch up with, or even surpass, manually promoted units in terms of stats. so much so, that he (along with Wolf) have the highest growths in the entire game. However, due to his low bases and high level, he ends up more-or-less average at level 20. (for a level 20/20 manually promoted unit) In fact, Sedgar if class changed to a General (and to a lesser extent, a Hero), can be a very useful due to such high growths and sheer availability. Reclassing Sedgar to a General can make him all but invincible, to the point of having 50+ health at around level 10 and losing ten or less of that to an Armorslayer sword. In Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, Sedgar's growth rates, while generally better than in the original games, are lower than they were in Shadow Dragon. Additionally, Sedgar now comes relatively late, compared to the previous game. Regardless, he is still average, except for his strength and luck, which are a little low. Quotes Ending Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Sedgar - Aurelian Star "Sedgar remained a knight of Aurelis. He helped rebuild, and later became vice-captain and pillar of the Wolfguard." Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Aurelian Star "Sedgar left for Aurelis after the war. Embracing the ideals of the departed Hardin, he continued to fight with the Wolfguard." Gallery File:Roshe.jpg|Sedger, Wolf, Roshea, and Vyland in The Complete. File:NESSedgar.gif|Sedgar as he appears in Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi File:ZagaroFE3.gif|Sedgar as he appears in Mystery of the Emblem. File:ZagaroSD.gif|Sedgar as he appears in Shadow Dragon File:SedgarFE12.PNG|Sedgar, as he appears in FE12. Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem 12 characters